


劣

by C_ilantro



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_ilantro/pseuds/C_ilantro
Summary: 鹤房汐恩×川尻莲×豆原一成Fire限定PWP，夹带祥莲私货更衣间的故事
Kudos: 31





	劣

全员彩排后鹤房汐恩终于抓住了漏单的川尻莲，一把将人带到了更衣间反手把对方抵在了门板上。

“诶？汐恩？”川尻莲猝不及防被人扯进另一个明亮的空间，下意识地挣扎，等到整个身体都贴在门板上时才看清眼前的人。

“把我拉进来有什么事吗？”无辜的眼神对上鹤房汐恩，川尻莲放松了身子。

他的肩膀还被对方的双手按着，不容一丝松动。

“当然有事……”鹤房汐恩说着低下头凑近川尻莲的侧颈，鼻尖的茸毛亲昵地磨蹭着那修长的脖颈，“想和莲君做爱。”

得寸进尺地吻上那一寸皮肤，得到了对方的一下瑟缩，鹤房汐恩拉下对方的领口，有些气息不稳。

“就在这里。”

鹤房汐恩的确有一种天赋，任何羞耻的话语都能被他的一记直球瞬发，好像一切都是理所当然。川尻莲被他弄得有些不自在，微微偏过了头，却立马被人掰正。

“这里可是更衣间哦，会有人过来的。”川尻莲小声的提醒，扭着身子想要摆脱禁锢。

“莲君是最后一组吧，刚刚拓実君他们已经换好衣服走了……”鹤房汐恩说着腾出一只手去解川尻莲的衬衫，“莲君是最后一个，所以我才这么光明正大的把你拽了进来。”

衣服被猛地扯开，一瞬间有一种被脱光的羞耻感，川尻莲还想遮挡，却被鹤房汐恩一把制住，不得动弹。

他的锁骨下，胸前，腹部落着稀稀散散的吻痕，尤其是两侧乳首附近，艳红的十分醒目，一副淫靡不堪的样子。

“所以和祥生做就完全不拒绝吗？”他有些嫉妒得上了头，伸手狠狠拧了一把对方的乳尖，听到川尻莲吃痛的惊呼，这才满意的笑了笑。

“不过也是，这次没有被莲选中，喜欢的歌又被我抢走了，不缠着你哭唧唧的做几次想也是不可能的。”

头顶传来川尻莲的轻喘，隐忍而又诱人。

“这次选拓実是想彻底攻略他？”鹤房汐恩叼起对方的乳珠反复噬咬着，一想到这一次对方选了川西拓実，又有点气不过，“莲君每一次选人都会有一群人伤心，太过分了。”

在一侧乳晕留下一个小小的牙印，鹤房汐恩抬头去看川尻莲的表情。眼睛颤颤地眯着，牙关紧闭，一副不堪折辱却又全盘享受的样子。

很难想象这样的表情会出现在别人口中有着十足安定感的「莲君」身上，而且还意外的勾人。

他环住川尻莲的腰腹继续侍弄另一侧的乳首，双手却不安分地探进对方的裤子里，大力地揉捏着那饱满的臀部。

顶上传来的呼吸声愈发地急促，带着含糊的轻吟，哼哼得直让人欲火更盛。

“嗯嗯……轻一点，这里昨天才被祥生咬过，很疼。”

川尻莲有点受不住这样的折磨，伸出双手推拒着对方的动作，却因为敏感的身子实在容易得到餍足，只能软软地按在对方的头顶，反而像是他在催促着被鹤房汐恩这样对待。

“那你去找祥生说好了，昨天弄疼你的又不是我。”鹤房汐恩在感情上一窍不通，一点怜香惜玉的暧昧情话都说不出口，完全不体会对方的感受，带着一种莫名的冷漠。

“哈嗯……汐恩……”川尻莲的声音却愈发地动情，他的身子颤抖着，两只腿夹得紧紧的，“真的不要再玩弄我了啊嗯……”

鹤房汐恩终于大发慈悲地停下了嘴，一把拽下了川尻莲的裤子。

“汐恩就不可以温柔一点吗？”川尻莲皱着眉头，一下子失去遮蔽的感觉让他很不好受。

“同上。”鹤房汐恩的语气有些不耐，保持着蹲下的姿态抬起对方的左腿，一口咬上了大腿内侧娇嫩的皮肉，“要温柔的话去找祥生，我可没他那么多心思，会说一些花言巧语。”

鹤房汐恩对于做爱向来是实干派，秉承着两个人都舒服就好，完全不啰嗦的态度。

大平祥生无疑是个地盘意识强烈的人，鹤房汐恩清楚的看见川尻莲腹股沟那块有一串密集的吻痕，颜色由浅及深，慢慢延伸到臀缝间。

“还真是从里到外都吃透了。”他冷哼一声，就着此刻抓住对方的姿势将人翻了过去，整个人趴在了门板上。

一只手还抓着对的胳膊，鹤房汐恩解开了自己的裤子，贴到川尻莲的身后缓慢蹭动着。

没有释放出来的巨物被包裹在黑色的内裤里，却如烙铁一样又烫又硬，擦得川尻莲发出更甜腻的声音。

他将一只手绕到前面去抚慰川尻莲的性器，另一只手掏出自己的性器挤到川尻莲的会阴部，模仿着性交的动作狠狠撞动了两下。

“昨天和祥生做的时候，我在外面。”鹤房汐恩含弄着川尻莲的耳垂，粗重的呼吸刺激着对方的耳膜，“祥生最后在你下面放了什么？”

“汐恩也会做这种偷听的事吗？”川尻莲配合着对方夹紧双腿，却被一个掌掴拍到了屁股上。

“啊！”他有些恼羞地去看鹤房汐恩，整张脸都烧了起来。

“我只问你他放了什么。”鹤房汐恩说着将食指和中指插入对方的臀缝，“莲君不说的话我就自己取出来了？”

有些恶劣地两指并拢一齐插进了那紧缩的穴口，除了可以忽略不计的阻力，意外的很轻松的进去了，鹤房汐恩抠弄着内里的穴肉，变换着角度四处侵犯。

“嗯啊……没有东西，汐恩别找了——”川尻莲受不了这样大幅度的戳弄，垫脚扒着门想要逃离鹤房汐恩的手指。

当然被鹤房汐恩拽了回来，随后又是一个响亮的巴掌拍在同一块皮肤。

“嘶！不要打了……”被打过的皮肤火辣辣发烫，除此以外「被年下打屁股」这一事实让川尻莲绣的几乎想要落泪，更加地缴紧了穴肉。

“才两根手指莲君就这么迫不及待了？”鹤房汐恩说着又加了第三根手指，重重地抽插了两下。“真的没有东西的话，我昨天难道是在做梦？”

三只手指连根没入，最长的中指轻轻点在川尻莲最为敏感地那块软肉上，酸酸的想要更加剧烈的触碰。

“真的没有……”川尻莲因为情欲而沙哑的声音宛如猫叫，他不自知的扭着臀部往下坐，想要对方的手指狠狠地摩擦那一块。

鹤房汐恩适时地收回了手，“不说的话，莲君就这样自己解决吧。”

他说着从对方身上离开，作势要把裤子穿上。

川尻莲自然是知道鹤房汐恩有一说一的性子，此刻欲望被吊的不上不下，眼泪“啪嗒啪嗒”地就掉了下来。

“是药。”他转身去找鹤房汐恩的身影，几乎是嗫嚅着说出来，“说是只要化开了就可以起到润滑催情的作用。”

他说着抱住了鹤房汐恩，有些难耐的在对方身上轻轻蹭着，一副被情欲支配的模样。

“因为比较难化开，所以算好了时间，原来是打算回去之后和祥生做的……”

“可是被我半道截住了是吗？”鹤房汐恩揽着川尻莲的腰重新将对方抵到门板上，“莲君对祥生真的很好。”

“这种胡闹的事也让他做。”

“既然现在化开了，也就是不需要扩张了吧？”

“那我直接进去也行喽？”

完全不知道自己在气愤些什么，鹤房汐恩不等对方回答就架起那双修长的腿，毫不怜惜地将自己的性器嵌了进去。

“哈啊——————”

川尻莲仰着头发出猫叫似的气音，双臂死死地攀在了鹤房汐恩肩上。

见对方果然适应良好，鹤房汐恩抓紧了对方，开始了剧烈的抽插。另一边还没有缓过来的川尻莲慌张地将整个人都缠在对方身上，生怕就这样掉下去。

“不！太快了太快了！啊嗯~”川尻莲的身体随着对方的顶弄颠簸着，鹤房汐恩没有一点循序渐进的抽插让他有一种会这样被撞烂的错觉，“汐恩汐恩，轻啊——太激烈了我呜嗯！”

求饶的话被鹤房汐恩的嘴唇包裹，他只能从喉头发泄自己的呻吟。粗长的性器在自己的身体里进进出出，因为药效发作的原因，非但没有不适反而格外的舒爽。

要知道从前不管是和大平祥生还是和鹤房汐恩做爱，他都是要到第一次高潮后才能进入状态得到快慰。

可这一次却直接就享受到了。

鹤房汐恩的接吻技巧比起大平祥生实在是烂的多，几乎就是嘴对着嘴连舌头都要川尻莲主动的缠上去才会给一点回应。

“呼——”

两个人分开的时候带出一道银丝，随后落在川尻莲的唇角，在灯光的映衬下，像是染上了透明的唇蜜。

即使已经经过一次难舍难分的亲吻，鹤房汐恩下身的力道也依旧保持着，一次又一次摩擦撞击着穴肉深处，搞得川尻莲一会就痉挛着缴紧内壁。

“汐恩……”川尻莲真的是承受不住对方的猛烈进攻，可是对方却一步又一步地紧逼甚至又朝着更深的开拓。

“汐恩休息一下好不好？”

回应他的是偌大空间里交合的声音，持续着快速的频率，夹杂着暧昧的水声。

“汐恩！汐恩——”川尻莲夹住鹤房汐恩腰的大腿又忍不住紧了紧，“饶了我吧，稍微慢下来啊嗯！”

又是一记深顶，正中红心，川尻莲颤抖着射了出来。

因为高潮而收缩的肉壁死死地咬着鹤房汐恩的性器，夹得对方寸步难行，终于算是消停了一下。川尻莲大口大口地喘着气，整个人软倒在对方怀里。

“别休息，继续。”

鹤房汐恩说着不顾内里的阻力，继续破开对方的穴肉，引得还在高潮的川尻莲失神尖叫。

“汐恩！汐恩停下来，动不了的拜托了！”他哭着带着讨好的意味去亲吻对方的嘴唇，“会破的真的会的！汐恩啊——”

眼泪流了一脸沾在川尻莲的唇上，随着毫无章法的亲吻又转移到鹤房汐恩的双唇，湿热咸涩。

正当他被折磨的快要崩溃之际，身后传来敲门的声音。

三下。轻轻的。很有礼貌的敲门声。

豆原一成在彩排结束后并没有直接离开，他坐在台下一边看着别人的表情管理一边等待川尻莲所在的组上台。

他想着一起回去的路上可以再向对方询问一些东西，所以拒绝了别人同行的邀请。

结果只在他上了一个厕所的功夫，回来已经看不见对方了。他想着去门口等对方，可直到同组的人都结伴而去，他却没有看到川尻莲。

“莲被导师叫过去了，所以我们就先走了。”金熙天用着不那么利索的日语向他说明，随后礼貌的说了再见。

于是豆原一成又傻傻的等了一会，直到staff们陆续出来也没有看见川尻莲的身影。

“是不是从别的门走了，要不豆原君再去其他出口看看？”

一个好心的staff给他提供了另外的可能。豆原一成这才又进了大厅打算去另一个出口。

经过更衣室走廊的时候，模糊不清的声音从更衣室传出来，他忍不住凑近了。

却听到熟悉的声音甜腻地喘息着，不停的呼喊着「汐恩汐恩」。

那声音软糯而又色情，时而尖时而绵，偶尔还带着一丝哭腔，不用说就知道里面发生了什么。

川尻莲和鹤房汐恩在做爱。

豆原一成觉得自己撞到了不得了的事，可是隔着门听到川尻莲断断续续的泣音，他脑海里不知怎么就浮现出对方high light的舞台装。

白色的衬衫带着点透明，因为大幅度动作泄露的腰身，带着诱惑的表情扯着黑色的领带，修长的双腿随着舞蹈的动作一开一合，嫩葱般的手指在空气中舞动着。

一股热流顺着心口向下体涌动，豆原一成硬了。

他有些难以置信地触碰了一下自己的下体，哆嗦着移开了手背在了身后。

“我在干什么啊，这个时候不是应该赶紧走吗？”豆原一成揉捏着自己的掌心，额头上已经冒出了汗。

可是，莲君的声音好好听……

他咽了一下口水，挪着步子凑到了门前。

里面的情况似乎很激烈，甚至门板都有些颤动。

他们不会隔着门就在做吧！？豆原一成被两人的大胆吓到。

“声音越来越大了啊，真的不担心会有人路过吗？”豆原一成下身憋的难受，不安地四处望了望，“要不还是提醒一下？”

豆原一成犹豫着伸出手，对着门板敲了三下。

“有人在里面吗？”

听到是豆原一成的声音，川尻莲立马捂住了嘴，边摇头边用眼神示意鹤房汐恩先停下。

“是豆原啊……”鹤房汐恩却显然没有这个打算，托着把人带离了门板，继续在川尻莲的身体里横冲直撞。

“唔！”川尻莲瞪大了双眼，一遍承受着丝毫不减的操弄一边用脚去蹭对方的后背，他分开了手指，“别！汐恩不要，真的嗯！”

眼见着马上又要收不住的呻吟，他赶紧又捂住了自己的嘴。

“好好叫出来，不然会缺氧的。”三两步把人放到一边的熨衣台上，鹤房汐恩扒开了对方的手。

川尻莲立马咬住了嘴唇，眼里噙着泪不住地摇头，“不要，汐恩……”

“叫出来——”鹤房汐恩故意朝对方的敏感点撞去，“或者我去开门。”

“你选哪一个？”

带着不容反抗的强势。

“呜呜呜……汐恩不要这样！”

川尻莲却只是哭，哭的上气不接下气。

“那我来帮你选。”

门开了一道缝，豆原一成小心地拉开门贴着身子钻了进去。

入眼就是一副淫靡的画面。

川尻莲上半身的衬衫大开着，下半身除了白色的棉袜一丝不挂，纤细的腿被鹤房汐恩扛在肩膀上，艳红的穴口吞吃着对方的性器，还在拼命的紧缩。

“莲君是在哭吗？”

他忍不住走上前。

“别看，豆原……别看。”

川尻莲一只手臂挡在眼前，嫣红的嘴唇嗫嚅着，另一只手死死抓着台案的边角，身体随着鹤房汐恩的动作起伏，喉咙里发出黏腻的轻哼。

“不欢迎一下豆原吗？”鹤房汐恩坏心眼的拉开川尻莲的手臂，露出一双潮湿的眼睛，晕染着雾气，一副楚楚可怜的样子。

“豆原也没被你选上，不安慰一下他吗？”

“汐恩……”

豆原一成愣愣的看着两个人交合，突然之间话题就转向了自己，有点尴尬地站在原地。

鹤房汐恩干脆利落的一把抓过豆原一成，然后牵引着川尻莲的手按到对方胯下。

“因为莲君硬起来了，莲君不解决一下？”

那双软若无骨的手正隔着裤子和自己的性器接触，这样的举动吓得豆原一成连忙摆手。

“不不不！我只是来提醒一下你们不要太大动静而已。”

他下意识地往后退步，却被川尻莲一把拉住。

“留下来吧。”

情况有点糟糕。

川尻莲的腿成M型趴在桌子上，屁股微微上翘，身后鹤房汐恩的性器正戳弄着他的穴口，只浅浅的进入一个龟头，随后又抽出来，像是在折磨他的心神。

他面前是豆原一成，对方的裤子已经染上了深色。

“因为豆原是未成年所以不可以插入哦~”

川尻莲说着伸手去解他的裤子，等到扯着对方的内裤往下拉时，巨大的性器迫不及待地弹了出来。

“好大！”他忍不住惊叹了一下，那肉器像是听懂了这声夸赞，瞬间又大了一圈。

而这时在外围迟迟不肯进入的鹤房汐恩终于抓住对方的腰部，一个挺身撞得川尻莲和豆原一成的性器来了一个亲密接触。

豆原一成立马抓住对方的肩膀帮他稳住身体，两个人一前一后以一种和谐的姿态架住了川尻莲。

“哼嗯……”川尻莲手里握着豆原一成的性器，身后接受着猛烈的撞击，要同时满足两个人的欲望让他有点不太适应。

“哈啊——”等到用手把那根肉棒弄得湿湿的，川尻莲张开了嘴含住了性器的前端，正好身后一个深顶让他一下子被迫接纳了整个器物。

喉头被顶到的感觉刺激得他流下了生理的泪水，抓住豆原一成的腿把头稍稍后移了一下，保持含着的状态极力克服这着干呕的感觉。

“唔嗯……”所有的呻吟被豆原一成的性器填满，川尻莲缩着双唇前后摆动着头部，开始为对方口交。

“嘶——”

性器被温暖紧致的口腔包裹，豆原一成爽的头皮发麻，忍不住发出一声喟叹。对方柔软的舌头是不是滑过敏感的侧缘，让他忍不住向前顶了顶胯。

“嗯嗯！”这样的顶弄对于川尻莲来说无疑是一种折磨，他皱着眉头双眼紧闭，喉咙里发出一声闷哼。

这样的举动无疑又刺激着川尻莲后穴的收缩，鹤房汐恩顺势朝着对方的敏感点一阵猛插，整个台案都发出“吱嘎”的声音。

前后夹击的感觉分别刺激着川尻莲，带着连锁反应让豆鹤两人双双把持不住得更加狠厉。

“莲君、莲君！”

豆原一成猛的腾出一只手按住川尻莲的后脑，情难自禁地深深顶了几下，然后抵着对方的咽喉射了出来。

“咳咳！”

川尻莲剧烈的咳嗽，期间咽下不少豆原一成的东西，嘴唇上染着白浊，一双眼睛红红的带着勾人的媚意。

还没彻底缓过来，身后的鹤房汐恩也加快了抽插的频率，川尻莲不由得再次抱住豆原一成的腿来稳住自己的身体。

“啊！要到了！汐恩！”被口爆过的的咽喉已然无法完整地发出一个音节，沙哑而又破碎的声音却性感的要命，被这样的川尻莲叫着，鹤房汐恩很快就交代了出来。

“全部都给你。”

他沉着声音如是说道。

川尻莲脱力地趴在台案上，头发被汗水打湿，眼角还挂着泪水，肩部腰部腕部腿部全部被抓出了痕迹，下体的精液从穴口淅淅沥沥地流着，仿佛被玩坏了一样。

这个时候门缓缓开启，一个人走了进来。

赫然是穿着私服一脸平静的大平祥生。

他手里拿着一件长款外套，用途十分的明确。

“结束了吗？我来接莲回去。”

  
END


End file.
